Dua Menit
by garekinclong
Summary: Eren tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu 2 menit berharganya demi menagih janji kepada sang bintang laga yang hendak pensiun; Levi Rivaille. [ Levi Song Festival 2016 Day 4 ]


Siapa yang tidak mengenal Levi Rivaille, sang aktor ternama yang selalu terlibat film dimana ia perlu menunjukkan keahlian bela diri sebagai penonjol adegan _action_?

Dengan perawakannya yang berisi dan kekar, seluruh pasang mata mengagumi tiap detik bagaimana sang aktor menumpas lawan dengan beberapa gerak ilmu bela diri dalam sekejap. Adegan yang berdurasi satu menit _full action_ saja terasa menegangkan sampai jantung terus berpacu lebih cepat. Tiada mata yang berkedip. Tiap detiknya terasa berharga, sampai sayang untuk dilewatkan. Semua orang terlena, terkesima, menganga akan kelihaian pun kegesitan Levi untuk membuat tokoh jahat pingsan atau paling tidak, patah tulang sampai meninggal.

Tinggi 160 sentimeter tidak mengurangi karisma seorang Levi Rivaille untuk unjuk gigi dan berperan maksimal dalam suatu film laga.

Untuk itulah, seorang Eren Yeager memanfaatkan kesempatan besar dalam suatu acara "tanda tangan" Levi Rivaille.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **[ Dua Menit ]**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin** kepemilikan **Isayama Hajime**. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun secara materiil.

For **Levi Song Festival 2016**

Day 4 : Indonesian

Prompt Pacarku Superstar (c) Project Pop

Alternate Universe. Typo. Less IC. Dan lain-lain yang tidak kasat mata.

 **Levi** Ackerman / **Eren** Yeager

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Antrian panjang di luar gedung membuat Eren Yeager, seorang mahasiswa berkantong tipis, butuh tabung gas oksigen untuk membuatnya bernapas lebih leluasa. Lututnya hampir menjatuhkan diri di tanah, sementara kerongkongan terus meneguk ludah karena ia lupa menyelipkan botol minuman pada tas selempang miliknya.

Kiprah seorang Levi Rivaille di dunia perfilman memang membuahkan banyak prestasi sekaligus penggemar. Bahkan yang tergila-gila dengan gerak lincah dan mematikan itu tak hanya dari kalangan remaja dan dewasa, kalangan lanjut usia dan anak-anak pun turut menyertai. Sehingga tidak mengherankan apabila antrian panjang seperti ular piton 10 sambungan ini tidak didominasi suatu kalangan. Semuanya sama rata.

Namun, ada alasan lain mengapa antrian acara "tanda tangan" akbar ini tidak dibatasi kuota.

Setelah 12 tahun menjadi tokoh suatu karya industri perfilman, tidak peduli tokoh baik, jahat, atau penengah, terlepas dari semua peran dari pengemis berkekuatan singa sampai penguasa kaum serigala, Levi Rivaille akhirnya mengeluarkan pengumuman bahwa dirinya akan mengakhiri karir dunia aktor tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Demi membuat kenangan terakhir yang manis dan mengesankan, agensi tempat Levi Rivaille bernaung memutuskan membuat acara "tanda tangan" akbar yang hanya digelar sampai pengantri terakhir selesai dilayani.

"Kenapa Levi harus berhenti, sih? Umurnya belum memasuki kepala empat, dan tidak ada rumor kalau kesehatannya terganggu..."

"Aku tidak tahu. Siapa tahu dia memutuskan untuk memulai bisnis baru?"

"Tapi tetap saja, aktor laga dengan nama besar seperti dia tidak ada tandingannya..."

Banyak yang kecewa, tentu saja. Kehilangan figur aktor laga yang terus mengejutkan mata tiap film baru dirilis sungguh menyayangkan segala lapis masyarakat. Yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk mengikis kerinduan sekarang hanyalah menonton ulang semua film yang dibintangi Levi Rivaille.

Eren menunduk sejenak. Mendengar banyak keluh kesah penggemar lain membuat suasana hati semakin memburuk. Tangisan tak kunjung henti kerap menggema di telinga. Seruan nama Levi tak henti-hentinya membuat para petugas keamanan menegur demi kenyamanan bersama.

Tetapi, Eren tak mengikuti bagaimana semua fans kecewa dan mengeluarkan seluruh curahan hati saat mengantri. Bibirnya ia gigit demi menahan emosi berlebih. Ia hanya ingin menatap kedua netra Levi dengan wajah penuh kebahagiaan.

...tapi, sekaligus, ia ingin menuntut janji yang pernah ia buat dengan Levi, semasa sang aktor laga masih pemula dalam dunia perfilman.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Hange, kenapa ada _break_ segala? Bukankah kita sepakat kalau aku akan melayani sampai akhir pengantri tanpa jeda? Mau lidahmu kupelintir karena ingkar janji?"

Levi, sang bintang utama dalam acara khusus dirinya saat ini, mengeluarkan protes utama usai meneguk air putih satu botol. Keringatnya yang bercucuran diseka tisu kering, dan wajahnya kembali dipoles bedak agar rupanya tak terlihat kelelahan.

Seorang manajer dengan perawakan ideal menggebrak meja dalam ruang rias tanpa ampun. Semua penghuni ruangan sampai berhenti beraktivitas karena tingkah menyeramkan Hange Zoe, sang manajer.

Hange berteriak penuh emosi, "LEVI! Aku tahu staminamu tahan lama, tapi pikirkan juga kondisi kesehatanmu! Ya, kau memang aktor laga dengan daya tahan tubuh yang tinggi, tapi kau tetap manusia! Aku tidak ingin di tengah-tengah ngobrol bersama penggemar, tiba-tiba kau kolaps! Isi tenagamu tiap 50 penggemar sekali, oke!?"

"Aku istirahat atau tidak itu tak ada perbedaannya sama sekali. Jadi cepat buka sesinya kembali dan biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini."

"Hish!" Hange mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, semakin gemas mendengar tuturan keras kepala Levi, "Lagipula kau masih punya beberapa hari sebelum kontrak habis. Kenapa harus dirangkum jadi sehari saja?"

Pria umur kepala tiga itu tak menjawab selepas Hange mengendurkan kepalan tangannya. Matanya menatap lama manik Hange yang dihadangi kacamata. Pandangan tajam yang mampu menaikkan bulu kuduk, setara dengan hawa kehadiran makhluk halus yang tak kasat mata.

" **Buka**."

Merasa pertanyaan Hange ditepis tanpa ampun, sang manajer satu-satunya itu segera lari untuk membuka pintu gedung sembari berteriak, "Aaaaakh, iya, iya!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Eren melirik palang sebagai tempat poster besar yang menempel memanjang. Tulisan " _Humanity's Strongest Soldier Fansign: Last Chance to Meet Our Legendary Levi Rivaille_ " sebagai judul poster mulanya membuat syok para khalayak. Selipan kata _Last Chance_ lah yang menjadi fokus utama sekali baca. Kesempatan terakhir? Apakah Levi Rivaille yang bahkan belum berkiprah selama setengah abad akan menghilang dari pandangan?

Tidak ada jawaban pasti dari pihak agensi. Hanya acara ini satu-satunya jawaban yang mereka beri.

"Jadi nanti tanda tangannya bebas dimana saja?"

"Katanya, sih, kalau tidak punya media apapun tidak masalah. Karena pihak agensi akan memberi poster gratis untuk masing-masing penggemar."

"Gila, tidak dijual? Berarti acara ini murni menyenangkan penggemar, ya. Bahkan tidak ada penjualan tiket sama sekali. Tak ada skenario meraup keuntungan..."

Tangan Eren gemetar.

Percakapan orang lain yang tak sengaja ia dengar semakin mempertegang suasana batin. Dan omong-omong, tas selempangnya sudah penuh dengan poster dan cetakan foto. Eren takkan sungkan untuk meminta semua 'barang berharga'nya itu ditandatangani oleh sang idola.

' _Tiap penggemar hanya memiliki waktu dua menit untuk bicara sambil meminta tanda tangan, atau berfoto bersama,_ ' Dahi Eren mengkerut, memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan saat gilirannya tiba, ' _tapi aku punya banyak hal untuk diomongkan... Apa aku harus paksa Levi untuk meminta nomornya? Tidak, bahkan sebelum sempat aku meminta, petugas keamanan sudah menendang bokongku duluan_.'

Keringat mulai berjatuhan seiring Eren tenggelam dalam pemikiran berat. Menyusun daftar 'apa yang harus kulakukan' sampai waktunya tepat 2 menit sungguh sulit. Apalagi spontanitas ditambah ketegangan sebelum bertemu. Tekanan yang dirasakan Eren semakin membuat kepalanya pusing.

' _Aku takut kalau waktu dua menit berhargaku terbuang sia-sia_ ,'

Namun, pancaran matanya tak menyerah pun pasrah.

' _Tidak. Aku pasti bisa._ '

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sebelum Eren memasuki ruangan—wow, benar-benar _fansign_ yang memprioritaskan interaksi pribadi antara penggemar dan idolanya—seorang petugas keamanan memberi instruksi singkat mengenai peraturan yang berlaku.

"Kau dibolehkan meminta tanda tangan, berfoto bersama, mengobrol, asalkan semua itu selesai dalam waktu 2 menit. Jangan mengacau di dalam, atau kau langsung diamankan. Waktu 2 menit dihitung setelah kau masuk. Aku sudah mengecek barang bawaanmu dan tidak ada barang berbahaya di dalamnya. Ingat, dua menit."

Pria berponi belah tengah pun mempunyai kumis dan janggut yang tipis mengingatkan Eren bolak-balik, seakan aturan '2 menit' adalah peraturan paling penting.

"Tidak bisa jadi lima menit? Ada banyak yang ingin kuungkapkan berhubung ini kesempatan terakhir!" Eren menawar bak ibu-ibu mengeluarkan jurus pamungkas di pasar.

Pria dengan _nametag_ 'Mike Zacharias' menatap Eren sejenak.

"Dua menit untuk instruksi singkat, dua menit interaksi, satu menit interval pergantian penggemar. Itu sudah lima menit," tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu, karena Eren tak segera membuka pintu, "lagipula, kau tidak kasihan pada Levi? Semua penggemarnya pasti ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Tapi untuk kesetaraan waktu, tentu saja kami memasang aturan. Sudah, sana."

Dengan segenap hati, Eren menggembungkan pipi melewati pintu dengan langkah secepat mungkin.

Dua menit cepat berlalu, lelet sedikit saja sudah menghanguskan momen bahagiamu!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Blam**_.

"SELAMAT SIANG NAMA SAYA EREN YEAGER!"

Teriakan lantang setelah pintu ditutup mengherankan sosok pria berambut hitam pendek dengan jarak tiga puluh senti dari tempat Eren berdiri.

' _Dua menit, dua menit!_ ' Eren mempercepat langkah untuk duduk dan mengeluarkan semua media tempat tanda tangan, "Sa-Saya sangat menghormati dan menyukai Anda! Sa-Sayainginbilangkalausayasudahmenggemari—"

Levi memotong _rap_ dadakan Eren dengan suara bariton khas miliknya, "Santai, bocah. Dua menit tidak akan habis begitu cepat," tangannya bergestur 'mempersilahkan', "bicara pelan-pelan dan jelas saja."

"A-Ah—" Eren gelagapan dikejar waktu, "—ngg, tolong tanda tangani itu semua dan dengarkan aku bicara!"

Tanpa respon yang jelas, Levi segera menyamber satu per satu poster untuk menandatangani _plus_ memasang telinga baik-baik. Sementara tangan dengan telapak tangan lebar itu gesit memberikan tanda tangan, Eren mulai curhat.

"S, Saya Eren Yeager, 19 tahun, mahasiswa baru. Sudah 12 tahun menjadi penggemar sejak debut pertama Anda di film _Migrasi_. Sejak kali pertama saya melihat gestur Anda dalam menghajar lawan, adegan seperti itu memberi saya inspirasi untuk lebih kuat. Ya—dulu, semasa kecil, saya sempat ditindas. Setidaknya setelah melihat bagaimana cara membela diri secara sederhana, saya sudah tidak ditindas lagi. Oleh karena itu, saya berterima kasih banyak!"

Eren menundukkan kepalanya pelan, menunjukkan betapa hormatnya ia kepada sang idola yang selalu ia agung-agungkan selama 12 tahun.

Melihat seberapa besar Eren sangat mengaguminya, Levi mengangguk pun memberi sahutan, "Itu bukan karena aku. Itu karena tekadmu sendiri. Menjadi kuat bukan hal mudah, tapi kau melakukannya karena terinspirasi dariku. Jadi jangan berterima kasih."

Kepala cokelat itu menengadah dan memperlihatkan rona kemerahan di pipi. Kebahagiaan Eren tidak bisa dihitung menggunakan timbangan atau alat pengukur lainnya.

Dan bibirnya bungkam setelah melampiaskan rasa terima kasih dari lubuk paling terdalam.

"Tidak bicara lagi? Masih satu menit tersisa."

Eren melihat semua poster, foto cetak, dan poster gratis tambahan sudah selesai ditandatangani. Semakin menambah kesan keren di mata Eren tersendiri.

"Oh—" Eren meruntukki diri sendiri karena kelewat panik. Satu menit, masih satu menit untuk satu ruangan dengan idola!

' _Tunggu, aku hampir lupa._ '

Eren sengaja batuk, "Ehm... Sejujurnya, ini bukan kali pertama kita bertemu. Dulu kita pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tapi kalau Anda tidak ingat..." Eren berhenti bicara, "...kumohon, semoga saja Anda ingat saya."

Levi tampaknya bingung meresapi perkataan Eren. Mata sipitnya otomatis mengidentifikasi tiap lekuk tubuh Eren supaya memori yang dikatakan si penggemar muda ini timbul dalam ingatan.

Sayangnya, Levi gagal mengingat.

"Tapi aku tak ingat apa-apa. Memangnya saat itu kita sedang apa?"

"E-Eh? Serius, Anda tidak mengingatnya...?"

Manik _emerald_ milik seorang pemuda mulai berair, membuat Levi mengernyitkan dahi serta panik yang tak terlihat secara gamblang. Apa kata-katanya barusan menyakiti hati Eren?

"Bocah, kau—"

"Akan kuceritakan mumpung masih ada waktu tersisa!" Dalam sekejap, Eren menghilangkan rupa syok dan menggantinya dengan wajah penuh semangat. Levi agaknya terkejut walau raut muka masih sedatar biasanya.

"Anda ingat program TV _Hello Kids_? Program TV selebriti menghabiskan waktu sehari bersama seorang anak kecil?"

Usai Eren memberikan petunjuk, Levi menggebrak meja secara spontan.

"Tunggu. KAU—"

Sebelum sempat Levi melanjutkan ucapannya, Hange memotong pembicaraan dengan memaksa Eren untuk berdiri, "Maaf, Nak. Waktumu sudah habis. Terima kasih sudah mendukung karir Levi Rivaille selama ini, tapi jangan pernah berhenti mendukung dia dalam doa, ya!"

"Tunggu, masih ada yang ingin—"

Bahkan penolakan Eren pun turut didukung dengan pencengkeraman pergelangan tangan Eren oleh Levi.

Seolah Levi tak ingin Eren pergi.

Hange bukannya sirik, tetapi melihat bagaimana dirinya harus profesional menjadi manajer membuatnya harus memukul tangan Levi untuk efektivitas waktu. Kalau saja Eren penggemar terakhir, mungkin Hange masih bisa memberi toleransi waktu berlebih.

Tetapi telapak tangan Levi masih kuat mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Eren.

"Aku ingat. Aku membuat janji padamu," cengkeraman berubah menjadi pegangan, Levi menangkup satu tangan Eren dalam pelukan telapak tangan, "saat itu aku membual karena kau terlalu polos untuk kumakan. Tapi sepertinya kau sudah siap, sekarang."

"Levi, durasi! Durasi!" Hange memukul punggung Levi mengenakan gulungan buku.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kita bertemu lagi? Maksudku—aku tidak ingin ini menjadi pertemuan terakhir kita—" Eren menahan haru.

"Ini tidak akan menjadi terakhir kalinya kita bertemu."

Levi menatap Eren lebih dalam, melanjutkan tuturannya, "Ini awal pertemuan kita, bocah."

 _[ Levi pensiun menjadi aktor karena ingin fokus mempelajari bidang fotografi—ya, dia ingin keliling dunia bersama kamera. Mendedikasikan diri untuk potret indah di tiap seluk beluk bumi._

 _Tapi mengenal Eren di awal kehidupan barunya membuat dirinya memutuskan untuk mengaplikasikan pelajaran fotografinya terhadap objek baru—_

— _Eren. ]_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

" _Kak Levi! Kalau besar nanti aku boleh kawin sama Kakak? Aku ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Kakak, masa cuma seharii?"_

" _Maksudmu kawin atau nikah?"_

" _Eeeh, memangnya beda, ya? Kawin saja, deh, Kak!"_

" _Hm. Aku akan 'kawin' denganmu saat umurmu sudah cukup. Datang padaku kalau sudah siap, oke?"_

 _[ Eren sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia menganggap serius perkataan itu. Dan Levi, entah mengapa, menanggapi spontan tanpa tahu dampaknya. ]_

 _[ Atau dia memang ingin merasakan dampaknya. ]_

* * *

 **a/n** : no, saya belum puas. Kapan kapan saja lah ngebikin cerita yang endingnya memuaskan ;w;

Mohon maaf apabila banyak kesalahan di sini. Terima kasih sudah berkenan membaca!

 **[ sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**


End file.
